Deal With The Devil
by Nikki14u
Summary: Deb has a secret and makes a deal with Dan to keep it hidden. All it's going to cost her is her first born son. But it's not the boy you think it is. Want to know more? Please read and Review.
1. My Angel

**Teaser**

This had become her favorite pastime since they moved to this town. Standing in the shadows watching him and savoring every stolen moment where she got to take in that breath taking smile of his was like heaven on earth. After all she was the boy's mother and had every right to be in her son's life even if he didn't know it. Unfortunately as wonderful as it was to be so near to her beloved son it was still a struggle for her seeing him and holding her baby boy at arms length. It tore her apart more then words could ever express each and everyday she was forced to witness a hug or loving words shared between him and the woman who raised him, knowing that she was his mother and that she was the one whom he should be giving his affections to.

In fact she could vividly remember the day he was born and what it felt like to hold her son in her arms for the first and what would be the last time. Her mind held onto the sharp images of his bright hazel eyes as they stared into hers with pure and true love, trust and innocence. Tears streamed down her face as she remembered how he held on to her fingers with all the strength that his little body would allow, almost as if he knew that their time together was limited. In fact it was this very memory that got her through the past sixteen years and though her heart ached for the boy, she knew better then to act on those feelings. Caring for him as her son wasn't even an option. No, she had to be careful other wise the man responsible for her pain would ruin her life even more then he already had and would go on to make her son's life a living hell even more so, if that was even possible.

The evil bastard made it clear to her a long time ago that her boy wasn't the one he wanted and that if she ever told any one about what really happened the day both his sons were born that he would be forced to go to the police with the information that he had on her and she couldn't let that happen. For now she had to continue living this lie and deal with the pain of the past if only to keep her son safe.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Tears slowly streamed down the nineteen year old mothers face as she looked down at the small infant child that slept soundly in her arms. He was so pure and innocent that it was hard to believe that the monster sitting beside her was his father. _

_The man in question was pure evil personified with a blackened soul that tainted everything and everyone he came in contact with and now she was forced to give up her child and raise another woman's baby just so he can have the son he wanted along with the woman who benefited him the most. It was never about love for him and she doubted he even knew the meaning of the word but that was irrelevant at the moment. All she knew was that her life was no longer her own and because she was so caviler with the giving away of her heart and her trust she was left to suffer the consequences._

"_It's time" she heard the cold voice of her husband's accomplice call out to her as a second incubator was brought in._

_Nested inside was a dark haired boy that she was to raise as her own but she didn't want to waste the few seconds she had left with her son looking at another child. After taking one more quick glance in the child's direction the woman turned her attention back to the baby boy in her arms and smiled at him sweetly, hoping that he would remember that she was his mother not the other woman who's arms he was to lay in soon. But deep down she knew her efforts were in vain but that wouldn't stop her. These were her very last moments with her son and she was going to make the best of it._

"_I love you my sweet angel" she spoke through sharp intakes of breath, trying her best not to cry. Her baby needed to know how much he meant to her and that she loved him, even if she would never be able to speak these words to him ever again. "Mommy will always love you no matter how far apart we are, ok my sweet baby" the heartbroken mother spoke through tears, failing at her attempt to keep her emotions in check._

"_Enough already, just give him the damn kid" the cold and callous voice of her new husband commanded as she instinctively tightened her hold on the infant. _

"_Please don't do this Dan. Please, don't make me give up my baby"_

"_Now Deb are you really going to make me tell the police about your little dirty deed?"_

"_Dan…"_

"_We had a deal Debs and backing out now will only land you and Daddy in a whole lot of trouble and let me assure you honey, pretty little things like you don't do too well in prison"_

_As much as she hated to admit it, he was right. If she backed out now not only would the lives of she and her father be ruined but she would have no way of ever seeing her little boy again. But knowing this didn't make it any easier to hand him over to another woman._

"_Besides we don't have time for your whining Deb now give Dr. Genovese the baby or I'll be forced to take drastic measures and I promise you, you won't like the outcome" he warned._

_The man then signaled to the doctor whom of which instantly stepped forward and proceeded to take the child from his mother's arms. When the woman only took a firmer hold on the newborn the doctor turned his gaze to the man that he too feared as his beeper went off._

"_It's her again" he said giving Dan a meaningful stare. "She probably wants to see her son and I can't put it off much longer"_

"_You have got to be kidding me right? Do I have to do everything myself" the man surly replied before walking over to the woman and snatching the child from her arms resulting in shrilling cries form both mother and son._

"_NOOO!" the woman yelled before trying to lunge forward while fighting against the doctor who was restraining her. "No, please doctor you can't let him do this. You can't let him give my son away"_

"_I don't know what you're talking about Mrs. Scott. Your son is right here next to you" the doctor responded rather loudly as not to alert anyone that may have heard the woman's pleas. He then pulled out a syringe and injected its contents into her vein._

_As her body became limp and the images around her started to blackened she heard bits and pieces about the changing of birthdates and places of delivery right before her senses faded out and the world around her became as black and empty as the hole in her heart that would always long for her little angel._

_**End of Flashback**_

"Deb hey, what are you doing here?" questioned a voice that she loved hearing.

"Oh hey Lucas I was just going for a walk. I needed to get some air"

She could see the concern in his eyes and it killed her. Her son was standing right in front of her and she couldn't reach out to hold him and tell him that everything was ok and that Mommy was going to be just fine. She could once again feel hot pellets of water streaming down her face but she couldn't lift a finger to push them away or move her feet for a fast get away. In that moment she became paralyzed by her own emotions and fear of how being this close to him would force her to react. This was her boy and she couldn't even touch him or tell him that she loved him and never forgot about him for one second. She couldn't tell him that his whole life and the life of his brother had been one huge lie created by the devil himself. She wanted to take him into her arms and vow to make life better for him and to make up for all the lost years that were stolen from them as well as Karen and Nathan.

It was then that she felt his hands upon her skin for the first time in sixteen years. The boy lightly brushed a gentle finger across her cheeks causing the drops of water to disappear. He then drew her into a tight embrace and did his best to comfort her as she released year's worth of pain and frustration over a situation that she was to blame for almost as much as the man who blackmailed her into a marriage made in hell.

"Shh, shh it's ok Deb. Whatever it is just know that you have people in your life that care about you. You don't have to go through this alone" his soft husky, yet angelic voice spoke into her ear.

She could have stayed like that forever but she knew that every minute they shared together was dangerous and with Dan on one of his rampages she never knew when he was watching so she had to be careful for her safety as well as his.

Knowing that it was best to put a quick end to the moment the woman reluctantly pulled away from the boy and smiled at him fondly.

"Thanks a lot Lucas. I really needed to hear that" she said as she took his hand in hers unable to resist the opportunity. "You're an amazing young man u know"

He smiled coyly and turned an adorable shade of red before replying "Yeah, well you have your savvy business partner to thank for the amazing young man you see standing before you"

"Right. Well I can say with all certainty that it doesn't matter who raised you Lucas, you've always been an angel" at the completion of her sentence she could see the confused and intrigued look in the boy's eyes and knew that it would be best to leave while he was still speechless. "Umm I think it's time for me to get going so I'll catch you later"

"Ok, bye" the boy replied as she walked away.

For the first time in her life she felt as if she could breathe again and that everything was going to be okay.

If only she knew that someone had just witnessed her moment of happiness with great distain and malice.

On the other side of the river court Dan Scott sat in his car gripping the steering wheel in front of him tightly while swearing profusely and grinding his teeth together. He couldn't believe this. The nerve of that bitch to defy him and spit in the face of his power and authority, who the hell did she think she was? Now he would have to waste his precious time teaching her a lesson and reminding her of exactly who was the more dominate partner in their relationship or rather business arrangement.

Suddenly the sound of a ball hitting the hard pavement brought his focus to the blond haired boy on the basketball court.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Mama's boy" he grinned wickedly as he began to formulate a plan to put his wife back in her place.

He then pulled out an old picture from his high school years and stared deeply into the eyes of the image it captured. "I'm sorry to do this to you Karen but Deb has to remember her place in all of this and unfortunately I'm going to have to use Lucas to do it"


	2. Threats

**Thanks so much for the great reviews guys! You are the best.**

**Chapter 1**

She could feel his eyes following her as she worked her way around the kitchen and this made her slightly nervous. She never liked it when he would glare at her in this manner because it always meant that he was thinking of new ways to punish her for breaking one of his many commandments simply to appease his God complex. So on days like this she would just do her best to stay the hell out his way in hopes of disappearing from his radar but today she felt a little more confident. Every since last night the woman had been on cloud nine and refused to let Dan get the best of her. Now this didn't mean that she was stupid. No she was definitely going to be sure to watch her back.

"So Deb where did you run off to last night" the man questioned before sipping from the black coffee mug in front of him, not once taking his eyes of the woman.

She tried to ignore it and not let him get to her but something behind those eyes sent chills down her spine. He couldn't possibly know that she had gone to see Lucas last night, could he?

"_He's just playing you Deb he has no idea that you were with Lucas last night. Just stay calm" she said to herself._

"I didn't think that question would have required you to use all five of your brain cells dear. In fact I think it was a rather simple inquiry"

"I was out Dan and quite frankly that's all you need to know"

"Starting early with the insults and just plain being an ass, uh Dad?" snapped Nathan as he strolled into the kitchen, looking back and forth between his parents.

"Good morning to you too son, did you have fun at the party last night?"

"Yeah until the river court bastard showed up"

"Nathan!" scolded Deb. She hated when Nathan would talk about his brother; her real son that way. He used to be such a sweet boy but now he was becoming more and more like his father, cold, heartless and unfeeling.

"What" the boy laughed much to his father's delight but cut the laughter short when he noticed the look on his mother's face. "Oh come Mom, just because you feel sorry for Karen and want to be her friend doesn't mean that I have to like that loser. I mean he walks around like zombie all the time and…"

"That's enough Nathan besides it's time for you to head to school. Now" the woman replied rather harshly. This dump all over Lucas campaign was starting to get under her skin and she needed the boy to make a quick exit before she said something that Dan would later make her regret.

"Fine" the boy hissed back before grabbing his bag and heading for the door.

"Have a good day at school son" added Dan as he heard the front door slam shut.

The instant he knew that his son was gone he walked up to the woman and grabbed her roughly by the arm. "What the hell do you think you're doing talking to my son like that?"

"Your son had no business talking about Lucas the way he does. Lucas has done nothing to Nathan to deserve the way that's he's been treating him"

"That doesn't matter Deb. Nathan is an all state basketball player and he doesn't need Lucas taking away shots and ruining his chances of becoming the star that he was born to be"

"What's wrong Dan, afraid that my son will catch the recruiter's eye and then for once in his life Nathan will know what it feels like to be second best?"

"No Deb actually after what I saw last night you're the one who should be afraid"

"What are you talking about?" the woman asked as a sickening feeling formed in the pit of her stomach.

"Oh I think you know Deb. Wouldn't it be ashamed if something were to happen to poor little Lucas and his Mommy would be forced to visit him at the cemetery instead of the river court"

"Don't you dare threaten him"

"Oh I'm not threatening him Deb, I'm making a promise to you. Oh and don't forget about your and Daddy's little dirty deed that can land you both in the big house and trust me honey your cellmate won't be as affectionate as I am" he finished with a wicked snicker before heading through the front door and leaving the woman in the kitchen sobbing.

* * *

He couldn't believe that his mother had taken his side over her own son's. It was like Lucas had some type of power over all the women in Tree Hill leading them to believe that he's some sweet guy with a heart of gold. Please, he knew better. This kid was an accident that should never have been and there was no way in hell that he would let him appear out of no where and step into his world and take everything he had away from him. No, he had to do something quick to get rid of this guy and remind him of his proper place in all this.

He was so pissed he could kill right now and if he saw the town's little golden boy at any point today he was going to beat the hell out of him.

"Hey Nate, what's up man?" Tim said as he leaned up against the locker next to him.

"Yo, have you seen Pucas yet today"

Tim laughed a little before replying "Yeah I saw the bastard spawn just a few seconds ago coming from the gym. You know I can't believe that Whitey gave him your spot man. You're a hundred times better then he'll ever be"

Nathan smiled a little at the compliment. He knew he was the best in the entire east coast when it came to basketball, but he loved hearing from others every now and again.

"So what's next for our little river court rat?"

"You'll see" replied the younger Scott brother. "Which way did you see him going after he left the gym"

"Down the English hall, I think he has a class with that Haley chick"

"Perfect I get to kick his ass and tutor girl gets to watch"

"Nice"

"See ya in a few man"

"Later Tim" Nathan said before walking towards his class which happened to be down the hall from Lucas's.

The boys nearly collided as Nathan turned the corner.

"Well, well, well, looks like somebody forgot to take out the trash"

"Yeah that would explain why you're still here, right?" replied the blond haired boy returning his brother's insult.

"You better watch your mouth loser before they have to wire your jaw shut"

"Oh really" said Lucas as he dropped his back pack on the ground prepared to go yet another round with his younger sibling. "I'd like to see you try Daddy's boy"

"Really" Nathan spoke as he too placed his things on the floor. "You know it's a good thing I smelled you coming around the corner man cause now I get to kick your ass before class instead of after like I had planned"

"Just walk away Lucas. Please, he's not worth it" pleaded Haley as she tried to pull Lucas into the class room.

"Yeah listen to your little girl friend street trash"

"Leave her out of this"

"Don't think I can do that" said Nathan before turning his attention to Haley. "Hey when you're done slumming baby, look me up sometime"

Just as Nathan finished his sentence Lucas swung his fist at him, hitting Nathan hard in the jaw. Nathan then punched Lucas in the ribs before tackling him to the ground where Lucas was quick to gain the upper hand, rolling Nathan onto his back and landing several punches to the boy's face.

"Alright you two break it up!" yelled one of the male teaches as he and another faculty member separated the fighting Scott boys.

"Ok, everyone start moving"

"Get to class right now, move it!" commanded the other teacher as the crowd started to disburse. "Now we're going to principle Turner's office and calling your parents"

"If I get suspended because of you I'll be forced to beat the crap out of you, AGAIN"

"That's enough Nathan"

Meanwhile in the office Nathan and Lucas sat across the room from each other. Glaring at one another and mouthing threats each time principle Turner's back was turned. They only stopped when they heard the door to the office open but they weren't prepared for who was on the other side.


	3. Anger Rules Their Lives

**Chapter 2**

Nathan and Lucas collectively held their breaths knowing that thing was about to get ugly. They could tell from the look on the woman's face that she was not in a pleasant mood nor was she going to handle either one of them with delicate care.

"Mom I…" the younger Scott began trying to explain himself.

"Quiet Nathan" she commanded with a heated glare and a sharp flick of the tongue that even made Lucas shutter.

From the tone of her voice and the angry look she was giving him at that moment the star shooting guard knew that he was in serious trouble. His mother always gave him one of her trademark glares right before he was grounded for several weeks and judging by the way she was standing over him with her arms folded across her chest and her nostrils flaring the boy was positive that he wasn't going to see the light of day for a very long time.

"Mrs. Scott, Thank you so much for coming" principle Turner spoke as he extended his hand to her.

"Always a pleasure Mr. Turner" the woman replied before shaking his hand and taking a seat between the two boys. "I just wish that it were under better circumstances"

"As do I but unfortunately Mrs. Scott we seem to have a very serious problem on our hands. Your sons"

"Oh please" interrupted Nathan. "My Mom has mothering to do with that piece of trash"

"Nathaniel James Scott! You will apologize to your brother this instant"

"You can't be serious Mom" the highly agitated teenager remarked as he watched a grin form on his siblings face.

The older Scott loved seeing Daddy's boy squirm and given the fact that it was the boy's own mother who gave the order only served as an extra added bonus.

"I am dead serious Nathan. Now you either do what I asked or you will not step foot inside of that gym for the rest of the school year. Do you understand me?"

She wasn't about to take any more of the boy's disrespectful or deviant behavior. In fact she had allowed it to go on for far too long as it was and now she was determined to put an end to his reign of terror before it got even more out of control.

"I'm waiting" she spoke again bring Nathan out of the hateful stare he was sending Lucas's way.

"I'm sorry" the boy mumbled as he griped the arms of his chair with extreme force.

"_This guy is so dead the second we get out of here"_ He thought in his head not daring to speak the words out loud.

"Say it again Nathan. This time without the mumbling so Lucas can actually hear you"

When the only reply that came was the sound of the sucking of teeth the disciplinary added "I believe your mother gave you an order Mr. Scott"

Giving the older male a disapproving look and a roll of thee eyes Nathan turned his attention to the blond male.

"I'm" he said through clenched teeth. "Sorry. Ok. I'm sorry" he stated before leaning back in his chair and shaking his head in disgust.

"Good. Now back to the matter at hand. It seems to me that both Mr. Scotts are hell bent on killing each other not to mention disrupting the tranquility of our school. This is the fourth time this week that Nathan and Lucas have caused a scene while bringing about total and utter ciaos to this institution and has caused get upset the flow of the school day. I have given them chance after chance to get along with each other with their situation being as it is but I can not allow this to go on any longer" he said before pausing.

"So to send a message to them as well as their peers that this kind of behavior will not be tolerated I have decided to suspend both boys from basketball practice, games and school for a period of two weeks"

"No offense Turner but don't you think that you're being just a wee bit over dramatic? I mean come on; don't you think two weeks is a little extreme?" Nathan interrupted unable to hold in his distain any longer.

He couldn't believe all of this. First his mother sticks up for the river rat at home, then he gets in trouble at school because of that freak and now he was going to be the sole reason for him missing practice, games and classes for two whole weeks.

If he wasn't going to kick this kids ass before he definitely was now.

"First of all you are to address me as Principle Turner and secondly no Mr. Scott I don't think that your punishment is extreme at all. Now because of that little remark of yours and that mouth that you refuse to keep shut, you've just cost yourself three more games upon your return to Tree Hill High. So tell me son, care to go for the whole season?"

Nathan was about to respond to the man's ruling and tell him exactly where he could stick it, until he saw the look of warning his mother was throwing his way and decided against it.

"Well I think that's more then fair and very gracious for you Mr. Turner and you two boys should be very grateful for his leniency"

"I'm glad we're in agreement Mrs. Scott. Now this suspension does not mean that you boys get to slack off. I expect all assignments to be completed and handed in on the exact date of your return and not a day later"

"Don't worry about that Principle Turner. Karen and I will make certain of it. Thanks so much for your time" the woman spoke as she made her way to her feet.

"And thank you for responding so promptly Mrs. Scott and" he paused before taking a quick look at the two brothers "Good luck"

"Let's go boys" she said making her way towards the door while motioning for the teenagers to follow.

"Mom, please tell me this is a joke. You can't possibly hate me that much"

"I don't hate you Nathan" It was true. She didn't hate the boy. She just wished that he wouldn't constantly torment his brother and her real son the way that he did. It just wasn't right no matter how much his father said other wise.

"Then why are you forcing me to be seen with rat boy here aka Daddy's little mistake?" he replied waving a disgusted hand in his brother's direction.

The question it's self along with the snobbery and arrogance of the boy she had raised made the woman's blood boil. How dare he? Lucas was a good kid who went out of his way to avoid trouble (adequately enough named Nathan) and did nothing to provoke or deserve his brother's invariable badgering.

"What makes you think that he wants to be seen with a stuck up, self-centered, self righteous jerk like you?" she said in a raised voice letting her aggravation over the situation show.

She could see the appreciative look on her real son's face and wasn't surprised by the look of shock on his brother's as he just stood there with his mouth open unable to find a response to her question.

Taking advantage of the younger boy's temporary loss of voice the woman continued "Besides you don't have a say in the matter Nathan and from now until I decide to address you again, it would be in your best interest to say nothing at all"

Deb Scott spoke before storming out of the office with two very silent young men following closely behind.

* * *

The drive from Tree Hill High was a silent; tension filled one as each member of the Scott family pondered over their own thoughts. 

Deb was doing her best to calm herself down while trying to figure out just how she and Karen were going to put an end to the war that was currently taking place between their two boys. Although she wasn't completely sure how it would work out, what with their father instigating their little quarrels and all but the one thing she did know was that it needed to stop before one, if not both of the Scott brothers ended up critically injured.

Lucas was staring out of the car window hoping that his mother wasn't going to kill him over his idiot brother's latest torture session that happened to turn physical. She had warned him about what would occur if he and Nathan got into another fight but what was he supposed to do? Let Nathan and his group of morons harass him and his friends? Was he expected to just sit back and allow Daddy's boy to push him into lockers, soak his clothes, hit him and call him names all without sticking up for himself? He knew for certain that this is what his mother wanted but he had other plans. He wasn't about to let Nathan or Dan win, not again. It was time that his estranged brother and his ass of a father learned one hell of a lesson. That Lucas Scott was not someone you wanted to mess with.

Meanwhile Nathan sat in the backseat with his eyes fixated on the person he considered to be the bane of his existence. The river court loser had been a thorn in his side ever since he could remember and has now become a blatant pain in the ass. Not only has the garbage pail kid tried to take away his spot light as star shooting guard but now he was ruining his chances of playing ball on a college and professional level with this newest suspension. If that wasn't enough of a reason to hate the bastard then his mother's chance in attitude was.

It was as if Lucas were her son instead of him with the way she's been acting not to mention the fact that she had the nerve to call that waste of space his brother and demand that HE apologize to him. Now because of this he was done playing nice with this kid and was going to need to take thing to a whole new level.

The abrupt jerk of the car coming to a complete stop caused the boy to shift his focus from his vicious plotting to the building they were parked in front of. It was a cream colored shop with maroon trim and had a sign in front of it that read "Karen's Café"

Nathan turned his nose up as if he had just stepped in something gross and was about to make yet another snide remark until Deb cut him off.

"Ok. Everybody out" she said before giving the boy she raised a stern look of warning to make sure that he kept whatever he was thinking to himself.

The group then exited the car and was making their way inside the small café, until the sound of something being slammed up against the establishment stopped them dead in their tracks.

That's when both Deb and Lucas turned back to see Nathan pressed roughly against the hard stone with two strong arms holding him firmly in place. The biological mother and son followed the full length of the arms to get a better look at the person responsible for the boy's current position. When they got to the face attached to the body they found the face of the devil.

They found Dan Scott.

* * *

Thanks to all of you who reviewed this story! You are the ones that keep me writing. :) 


	4. Messy Situations

**Chapter 3**

Deb and Lucas stood silently at first unable to move or speak. They were too shocked to do anything but watch as an angry Dan manhandle a frightened Nathan and cringed as the boy struggled uneventfully against the stronger, taller male. Their eyes remained glued to the younger Scott while he gasped for breath as his father's forearm learned heavily against his throat preventing even the smallest hint of air from entering his lungs. The scene was one filled with extreme tension and hostility as those around two men and couldn't help but stop and stare at the drama unfolding before them.

"What the hell's the matter with you boy?" the man screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Dan please don't do this. Just let him go"

"You stay out of this" he warned the blond woman before turning his attention back to his son. "Are you trying to get yourself taken off the team? What are you stupid? Are you deliberately trying to ruin my reputation and everything that we've worked so hard for? ANSWER ME!" the father commanded momentarily forgetting that his brute force was making it impossibly for the boy to breath let alone talk.

Seeing the distress in the boy's eyes and the light shade of blue that was tinting his skin the man took a few steps back but kept a firm hold on the dark haired teenager's clothing. The minute his son was even remotely free the boy began gasping for air, breathing in all that he could as he winced at the burning sensation the sudden rush of oxygen had brought on. He then looked over to his mother whom of which had her arm around a shaken Lucas. He was hurt by the woman's concern for the bastard of Tree Hill but at least she said something, even though her words had no affect what so ever on her husband, it was still better then nothing.

"Well answer me boy!" commanded Dan as he took a threaten step forward.

Nathan didn't know how to respond to the man's question. Was he supposed to stand there and tell him that because of his mother's constant defending of Lucas that he was somewhat jealous? His father would kick his ass if he said that and probably call him a little girl and make him practice all night until he puked.

Too bad he didn't have enough time to think of a response because at that exact moment his father's fist made a connection with his face, sending him down to the hard ground below.

"You sick bastard. Leave him alone" he heard the blond haired boy yell. He thought that maybe he was hallucinating but his father's reply instantly put those fears to rest.

"Well, well, well if it isn't my favorite little mistake. You've finally decided to open your mouth to speak up for yourself like a man instead of hiding behind your mother's skirt. But tell me something son" the man said in a sarcastic tone that put his eldest son even more on edge. "I could be mistaken but if I left your mother alone, unmarried and pregnant, wouldn't that make you the bastard"

"You son of a bitch!" the boy shouted before taking a swing at his absentee father landing a right hook to the man's jaw.

The second Dan recovered he drew back his hand to strike the boy in front of him until someone took firm hold of his arm.

"Deb take the boys inside, now" commanded Karen as she gave Dan a look that dared him to move or to retaliate against her.

"Who the hell to you think you are?" snapped Dan as he roughly pulled away from the café owner.

"I could ask you the same question but I won't because it's quite obvious that you're out here being an ass like always. Not only are you being a complete jerk but you're also out here abusing your son and agitating Lucas like some tenth grade bully"

"Hey, you may be all nice and friendly with Deb now but my family matters are none of your concern. And as far as Lucas is concerned you need to tell him to mind his won damn business and stop picking fights with our...my boy" the man said quickly trying to cover up his error.

"You have got to be kidding me Dan. We both know that's it's Nathan second nature to verbally and physically attack Lucas every chance he gets which is clearly an inherited trait. And as far as your family business being none of my business you're right Dan. Just make sure the next time you want to show your son the monster that you truly are try not to do your dirty little deeds in front of my café. Now get out of here before I call the police"

"Fine but know this" he said getting as he moved to stand toe to toe with the woman. "If Lucas ever puts his hands on me again, I will be forced to take drastic measures"

"And if you lay one hand on my son, you won't be the only one forced to take drastic measures. Now get the hell off my property Dan" replied Karen as the father of her son stood in front of her speechless for a few seconds before giving her that creepy and less then calming smile of his and walking away.

Inside the café Nathan, Lucas and Deb sat at a table watching the exchange outside wondering what was being said and hoping that both Dan and Karen would keep their tempers in check and not come to blows. The group immediately breathed a sigh of relieve when the bane of their existence left and the woman entered the café.

"Hey how did it go?"

"As well as could be expected with Dan" said Karen as she took a seat next to her business partner.

"Oh my God is everything ok?" questioned Haley as she entered the café. "I saw everything as I was coming up the street. Are you guys alright?"

"Yeah we're fine Hales, there's nothing to worry about" replied Lucas as he took a sip of tea.

"Yes everything is fine as far as that rather nasty situation goes but not so much so for your friend here" replied the boy's mother.

Lucas slumped down in his chair a little at the tone of his mother's voice. He knew she wasn't going to happy with him but he hoped that this latest bout with Dan would change her mind and force her to go a little easier on him. But like everything else in his life things just weren't going the way he had intended.

"What are you smiling about Nathan?" questioned Deb. "You're in just as much trouble as Luke is, if not more so seeing as how you started the whole thing"

"Mom" whined Nathan as his moment of amusement came to an abrupt end.

"But Mom nothing" replied Deb. "You have been attacking your brother for months now and it's time for all this nonsense to come to an end"

"Look boys" added Karen. "I know that this situation hasn't been easy on you but that does not mean that you get to lash out in this destructive manner that will only end with one of you, if not both of you being seriously injured over something that neither one of you are to blame for"

"So you two are going to learn how to get along with each other and there is no room for discussion on the subject" the blond haired woman said gaining a nod of approval from Karen. "I think that since you two love to create such messy situations for yourselves as well as each other I think that it would be a good idea to have the two of you clean up for a few of our friends and elderly neighbors. Together for let's say…" she trailed off as she looked in her friend's direction.

"For as long as you insist upon killing one another"

"Oh Mom you've got to be kidding me"

"No Lucas I'm not" said both Karen and Deb as they looked at each other in confusion.

Deb hadn't meant to answer but it felt so good, so comfortable to be around her son she had forgotten that only she knew that little tid bit of information.

"Sorry Karen" she said as her face grew slightly red.

"Gees you two have been around each other way too long" replied Lucas as he rolled his eyes and smiled playfully.

"You're not really going to do this to me, are you Mom? I mean this guy is a robot. I've seen pieces of fruit with more personality and besides he's been trying to take my spot for months and…"

"And he just saved you from getting the crap beat out of you by your father Nathan. So I think you owe Lucas a thank you at the very least" shouted Deb as she lost what little hold she had on her temper.

"I would have been able to handle it myself if he hadn't stuck his nose in my business"

"It's ok Deb" interrupted Lucas not really wanting to be the cause of the mother and son's second fight of the day. "I don't want or need his gratitude"

The woman smiled at him weakly before continuing "Alright boy's since you're both here there's no time like the present to get started"

"What are you talking about Mom?"

"Well the storage room is a total wreak and neither Karen nor myself has had the time to clean it out"

"Besides" Karen spoke "The boxes are very heavy and we couldn't lift them even if we did have the time. So Lucas you can lead Nathan to the back room and two can get started on operations Kill"

"What?" questioned both boys.

"Meaning that this is either going to work or we're going to kill you. Got it"

Both boys nodded to the women before making a quick exit and heading to the back room.

"This should be interesting" remarked Deb as she took her position behind the counter.

"Yeah let's just hope they don't beat each other to death"

"You never know this could be just what they need to become real brothers"

"Yeah and they could solve a mystery and uncover some amazing secrets together making them the new Hardy Boys"

Deb froze for a second at her friend's words before replaying "Yeah maybe they will"


	5. United We Stand

**Chapter Four**

It had only been twenty minutes and already Nathan was pissing him off. Constantly sucking his teeth and kicking around boxes like an eight year old who couldn't have his way. It was annoying the hell out of him and he was trying his best to stay calm and avoid another fight with his over privileged brother but his patients were warring thin.

"This sucks!" he heard the boy yell as he kicked another box causing Lucas to lose count.

The blond haired boy looked at his younger brother with clenched fist while the voice inside his head pleaded with him not to lose his temper.

"Hey I don't want to be stuck in here with you either but having a temper tantrum isn't going to make this go any faster"

"Listen this may be something that you're used to doing, you know with you being from the other side of the tracks and all but where I come from we hire people like you to do this kind of work for us"

At that moment it took all the strength he had not to beat the crap out of the smug brat who stood there with a grin on his face, obviously amused by his own words.

"And where I come from an attitude like yours would get your face bashed in so I would shut the hell up if I were you"

Nathan laughed a little as he closed the small gap of space between himself and his brother.

"Oh really? Come on street trash, show me what cha got"

The two boys locked eyes with each other as they stood toe to toe, prepared to do battle when someone entered the room.

"Lucas, Nathan?" the dark haired woman spoke in a suspicious tone as she walked towards them "I came to see how far you've gotten but instead it appears as if you two are engaged in a staring contest. Now seeing as how I didn't give you two enough work I'm going to add washing and drying the dishes, sweeping and mopping the floors and cleaning out the gutters on the roof"

"Mom you can't be serious. Do you really expect me to spend even more time with this moron?" replied Lucas with his eyes still fixated on Nathan.

"First of all yes I am very serious and secondly I expect to have all eyes on me when I am speaking"

Off her words Nathan and Lucas both turned to face her not wanting to add more task to their work load.

The woman surprised both boys by adding "And the next time I see you I had better not hear any derogatory remarks or threats from either one of you because trust me you won't like the outcome"

"Yes mamma" replied the brothers.

"Good" she responded while looking between the Scotts "The sooner you two learn to get along the better off we'll all be. Now I know this is hard to believe but in the end you'll realize how much you need each other, especially when it comes to your Dad. Think about that" the woman said turning on her heals and leaving the room.

Once she was out of sight the boys glanced at each other before snatching up their clip boards and getting to work.

"So how's it going back there?" questioned Deb as Karen took a seat beside her.

The woman sighed "Well they're both still alive. We can at least be grateful for that"

"That bad"

"Well when I got back there they were exchanging insults and threats before giving each other death stares"

Deb shook her head and took a sip of her tea "Let me guess it was my darling boy who started it, right?"

Karen only nodded.

"I'm truly sorry about this Karen" the woman spoke sadly "Lucas is a good kid he doesn't deserve any of the horrible things Nathan does to him"

What Deb really wanted to say was that her son was a good kid and that Karen's son was a terror just like his father, but she didn't. Karen had no clue that Lucas was really her son and no matter how much that fact hurt her, the secret had to remain just that, a secret. For now anyway.

"It's not your fault Deb" said Karen.

The woman simply smiled thankfully.

"Nathan's the way he is because of Dan. That man's a world class jerk who treats both his sons horribly but unfortunately Nathan can't just walk away from him like Lucas can. He lives with the man so I guess some of Dan's behavior was bound to have some sort of effects on him"

"But what I don't understand is why he chooses to mainly pick on Lucas. The kid has never done anything to him except join the basketball team. It just doesn't make any sense the way he constantly goes after him"

Karen looked at her, shocked by her question.

"Well I guess it's because he's the next best thing to Dan, you know with them being brothers and all. Or maybe he's just jealous because Lucas doesn't have to deal with Dan the same way he does. In a way Lucas is free from him. He doesn't live with him and he doesn't visit the guy either. He basically has nothing to do with Dan whereas Nathan has deal with Dan every second out of everyday. He'll never be free from him the way Lucas is"

Deb thought about what her friend was saying.

"I guess that makes sense in the mind of a teenager boy but I wish he would just see that Lucas is not the enemy. They're brothers for goodness sakes they should be helping one another to work against Dan"

There was something in the way Deb spoke that led Karen to believe that there was more to the story then her business partner was letting on. The way she was so concerned about Lucas instead of her own son felt slightly odd to her or maybe she was reading too much into it.

Karen shook away the strange vibes she was receiving from the woman and replied "Yeah, well that's the point of their punishment. I just hope that they are smart enough to figure it out before it's too late"

A few hours later a very tired and hungry Lucas and Nathan walked through the café doors and sat at an empty table without saying a single word to each other or anyone else.

"So how are my two favorite working men?" questioned Deb as she flipped the door sign to closed.

"Tired" replied Nathan.

"And hungry" added Lucas as Karen walked over to them carrying two plates of burgers and fries.

"Eat up boys. You'll need to regain some of your energy for tomorrows work"

Both boys sighed and looked up at the dark haired woman prepared to argue when Deb cut them off.

"The matter is not up for discussion and even if it were we don't have time to listen" she said handing Karen her coat while slipping on her own.

"Where are you guys going?" asked Lucas as he stuffed a french fry in his mouth.

"We're heading over to the high school for a PTA meeting where I'm sure this evening's topic of gossip will be our heathen sons who enjoy trying to kill one another in hallway brawls"

Neither boy responded to the blond lady instead they continued to eat in silence.

"If you need anything call us on our cells"

"Oh and boys" added Deb "Please behave yourselves while we're gone other wise your party days will be over for the remainder of the school year"

Nathan and Lucas groaned as both women exited the café.

"By the way you're welcome" Lucas finally spoke once Deb and Karen had driven away.

"For what?" the other boy snapped.

"For saving your sorry ass from falling off the roof"

Nathan rolled his eyes "I would have been fine besides I would think that my death would make you happy"

Lucas sighed. He hated the guy but he would never want to see him dead. "Whatever dude"

Nathan stopped eating and turned to him "Well you would be, right?" he didn't know why he was asking. He didn't even know why he cared.

"Sorry Nathan but I'm not like you. I don't take pleasure in other people's pain and I sure as hell wouldn't want to see anyone dead. Not even you"

The dark haired by felt a weird sensation come over him before turning back to his food without responding to his brother's words.

That's when both boys heard a noise coming from the kitchen just a few feet away. They looked in the general direction of the sounds and realized that they were no longer alone.

"Well, well isn't this cozy" the man spoke with disgust as he looked the brothers up and down.

"What are you doing here?" questioned the blond boy as he stood in front of his brother for the younger boy's protection.

It was an odd occurrence that both Dan and Nathan were surprised by. Even Lucas looked down for a moment, shocked by the way his instincts as an older sibling forced him to react.

"This doesn't concern you boy. I came here to talk to my son"

"I have nothing to say to you Dad. So you can go now" replied Nathan while still standing behind Lucas.

Dan smashed his fist into the counter causing the two boys to jump slightly as the man's sudden movement.

"I don't have time to play games with you boy. We need to go home and talk about what happened today. Now grab your things and let's go"

The look in his eyes made them both shiver.

"We can talk when Mom gets back"

"We'll talk now I swear to you if I have to tell you to get your things one more time you're going to be very sorry" replied Dan as he took a step towards the two boys.

"He said he doesn't want to go with you. So why don't you just leave?"

Dan smirked and took a seat directly next to where his sons were standing.

"Isn't this sweet? Nathan has his own personal little body guard in the form of his bastard sibling"

Lucas flinched at his estranged fathers words but didn't budge from his position.

"You need to leave. Now Dan"

"Or you'll what?" questioned the man as he stood from his seat and towered over the younger boy.

Lucas was sacred but tried his best not to show it. "Or I'll make you"

"Really" the man said in a low growl "I'd like to see you try"

Without another word Dan grabbed Lucas roughly by the arms and threw him almost clear across the room before advancing on him.

Nathan stood there watching, unable to move as his father picked the blond boy off the floor and punched him in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him.

He was shocked when Lucas recovered quickly and nailed Dan with a hard right hook to the jaw and followed up with a kick to the mid section. This made the elder Scott stumble backwards and into one of the tables before he rushed into Lucas, knocking them both down to ground.

They struggled for a little while before Dan allowed his full weight to pin the smaller male to the ground. Once he did he began choking him.

"Come on Dad, that's enough" yelled Nathan.

His eyes grew wide as he noticed how Lucas was turning a light shade of blue and his movements were becoming less.

"Dad please, you're going to kill him" he pleaded as he rushed over to his father and tried to pull him off his brother.

Dan roughly pushed him back and continued to drain the life from the Lucas's body.

Nathan quickly got to his feet and began to panic as he saw Lucas's eyes start to close.

He ran his hand over his hair unsure of what to do when he noticed a glass vase on one of the tables. Looking back at the man who raised him the boy knew that there was only one thing he could do.

He ran over to table and retrieved the glass item, taking it into his hands and holding onto it tightly. Now standing behind the man he raised the object high above his head and with closed eyes he brought it down with brute force. Instantly the man collapsed onto the young boy who began gasping for air.

"Lucas man, are you okay?"

The boy only continued to grab at his throat shaking, and coughing. After a few moments the boy was able to shake away the clouds that held his vision hostage and when he did he looked down in shock.

"Oh my God" he said as he looked at the substance all over his left arm.

"Lucas I did what I had to do. Gees I've never seen my Dad go so ballistic before" Nathan said with a heavy sigh "But don't worry man when he comes around I'll deal with him" the boy then laughed "Now who owes whom their gratitude?" but his laugher came to an abrupt end when he noticed the look on his brother's face.

"What?"

Lucas looked up at the dark haired boy with fear in his eyes as he held up his arm.

Nathan's mouth dropped open when he realized that it was covered in something wet and red.

It was blood.

More importantly, it was his father's.


End file.
